A New Magician
by Chiiyu-chan
Summary: A new magician has appeared and Sakura has to confront her. They become friends but then find out they have to fight. Can Sakura prevail? Read and find out!


This is a story based on Card Captor Sakura. I put my own characters, Tsubasa Koharu and Chiiyu, into it. I hope you like it. My friend Dani told me about fanfiction and now I love it. I'm new here and this is my first story. Please Review!-

"A-a clow card?" asked Sakura as she was running down a street at 1 in the morning.

"I guess!", replied Kero who was flying next to her, "I don't get it! There can't possibly be any more clow cards! I only have record of the ones that you captured!"

A small rabbit-like animal was chasing after them. It was white and had light pink at the ends of it's paws. It had a pink spot at the tip of it's right ear and around it's right eye. It had a long bushy, white tail and had wings like Kero's. It was about Kero's size too.

Sakura suddenly stopped and Kero bumped into her. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Kero.

"Someone's over there!" she replied while pointing at the stop sign ahead.

After focusing his eyes on the spot she had pointed at, he finally saw a dark figure standing next to the sign. It appeared to be Sakura's size."Who are you?" screamed Kero at the dark figure. It didn't move for a bit, then finally started moving towards them. Sakura was standing there shaking. Kero wasn't scared at all. He really didn't care. If he HAD to, he'd fly away and leave Sakura there. He knew she could always use the fly card.

"Hi!" said the figure, as it came out of the darkness. When it was fully visible, they saw that it was only a 10 year old girl. She had a white shirt on with spaghetti straps that are too long. Underneath it was a light pink dress with mid-arm length sleeves and it came down to almost mid-thighs. She was wearing white sneakers. Her hair was yellow. She had hair that came down to her knees and was split into 2 sections with red ribbon. There were 2 curly hairs coming out of behind each ear and they curled upward. She has blue eyes. "My name is--" before she could finish the sentence, Sakura screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?", screamed Kero, who almost had a heartattack from the surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", said Sakura, " I just thought it would be something scary... So I screamed..."

Kero sighed with frusteration. "So go on... Tell us about yourself..."

The girl continued what she was saying before she was interrupted, " My name is Tsubasa Koharu. The animal you were running away from is not much different from you.", she pointed to Kero as she said that. "Her name is Chiiyu... Lemme explain... I am a magician, not too much different from Clow Reed. I too have created a deck of cards, 34 to be exact, that can be activated using a staff." Tsubasa holds out her staff. It has 2 light orange arches at the top that look like a heart but curl in at the ends. There is a yellow, glowing crystal in the middle of the arches. Right before the arches are 2 ribbons, one pink and one blue. The staff itself is orange." I created Chiiyu to be my guardian, and the card's guardian too."

Kero, still puzzled said "Soooo...what your sayin' is...that you're a lot like Clow Reed and that stuffed animal's a lot like ME?"

"Yes..", replied Tsubasa.

Chiiyu, annoyed that she had just been called a stuffed animal BY a stuffed animal said in a voice that showed that she was trying to show off"Oh, and I have the power of the STARS. What does this STUFFED ANIMAL have?"

Kero, also annoyed at the fact that he had been called a stuffed animal said "I JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE THE SUN!"

Sakura and Tsubasa both sighed. They both knew that this fight could go on forever. So Tsubasa spoke up "WHO ELSE IS IN THE MOOD FOR KFC!"

Everyone looked at her with a puzzled look. Then Sakura said, trying to play along, "ME!"

Tsubasa pulled out her cell phone and dialed KFC's number. "Hello? Yes I'd like some popcorn chicken, a LARGE mac -n- cheese, 4 corns, some cole slaw, and 4 medium cokes...yes, I'd like it delivered..My address? Uhhh..", she quickly looked for the closest house, "and deliver it to 1021 Mitsubishi Drive!" She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

After 30 minutes of waiting, they finally saw the car pull up. She walked up to it an asked how much. He said "It'll be $21.59...", so she paid him and took the food.

"I think we should go HOME and eat this..." said Tsubasa as she starting walking the opposite way of Sakura's house.

"WAIT! Uhhh...I sorta haveta get home...SOON. I-I have school tomorrow..." sakura said before Tsubasa could go any further.

Tsubasa stopped in her tracks. "So...what you're sayin'...is that...you're gonna make me eat all of this BY MYSELF?"

"Uhhh..I-I'm sorry...I have school tomorrow...and...", Sakura said as she tried backing away.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SOOOOO GREAT! I WAS HOPING YOU WOULDN'T WANT ANY ANYWAYS! WWWAAAAA HHHHOOO!", Tsubasa said. Before Sakura could reply, Tsubasa ran off.

"Uhhh...OK?", said Sakura as she watched Tsubasa run off. After Tsubasa was out of sight, Sakura started walking home. "That was weird huh, Kero?"

Kero was still thinking about Chiiyu. He thought she was sorta cute, eventhough she was extremely annoying. He zoned out for a while, then finally said "...Huh?"

Sakura, annoyed at Kero for not paying attension, said" I SAID--That was weird HUH KERO?"

Kero, having listened that time, replied"Yeah...REALLY weird... She seems like a good magician too. I sensed a lot of magic coming from her."

Sakura walked along-side of Kero until they got home. When they finally got up to her room, she noticed that the Clow Book was glowing and floating in the air. She ran over to it in astonishment. The second she touched it, she was transported to a large courtroom. There were magicians of all sizes sitting in the seats all around. She was standing in the very middle. The room was colorful and had many windows, but all of them had the curtains covering them up. In front of her 2 seats appeared. She sat in one, hoping not to be yelled at because it didn't belong to her. But nothing happened, so she sat there quietly until a bright light appeared on the seat next to her. Out of the bright light appeared Tsubasa. Sakura, happy at the sight of seeing Tsubasa here too, spoke up. " Oh thank god! Tsubasa! Do you have any idea what's going on he--". Berfore she could finish the sentence, she was interrupted.

"THIS IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO BE TALKING YOUNG ONE!" said one of the magicians in the crowd. They stood up. They appeared to be a woman in her 80's. She was wearing a long white robe. It had black strings tied around the top. She had grey hair, which was tied in a bun with a black string.

Tsubasa spoke up next, "B-but...Sakura just wanted to know whats going o--" now Tsubasa was cut off by the woman.

"I DID NOT SAY FOR YOU TO SPEAK, CHILD!" she said with an annoyed voice. Then she spoke again, "We have called you here today because of a certain matter that must be cleared up. In order to figure out which of you two is stronger...you must fight eachother.."

Tsubasa and Sakura didn't say a word.

To be continued...


End file.
